1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates mainly to a vehicle headlamp.
2. Related Art
There is known a daytime running lamp in which a headlamp is turned on in the daytime to enable the driver of an oncoming vehicle or a pedestrian to visually recognize the existence of the subject vehicle. Although normal headlamps may be turned on as daytime running lamps, there have been developed daytime running lamps which include an exclusive light source.
JP-A-2009-158386 discloses a vehicle headlamp which includes a headlamp light source and a daytime running lamp light source. In this vehicle headlamp, light from the headlamp light source is reflected to the front of a vehicle by a headlamp reflector, while light from the daytime running lamp light source is reflected to the front of the vehicle by the headlamp reflector by way of first and second daytime running lamp reflectors.
In the configuration described in JP-A-2009-158386, light acting as headlamp light and light acting as daytime running lamp light are reflected to the front of the vehicle by the same headlamp reflector. Because of this, a luminous intensity distribution control according to the characteristics of the headlamp and the daytime running lamp may be difficult.